


Not a Blonde

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hooker, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he filled out the form, he was expecting a big breasted blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not MGM or whoever else, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : John/Rodney  
>  **Warnings** : AU; Light Bondage  
>  **Word Count** : 1,814  
>  **Written For** : hawk_soaring's Hooker!AU Request for the [Lucky 13 - The AU Prompt Meme](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/177782.html)

The Atlantis Group had spared no expense to get Rodney signed on to their current project. He was the greatest mind in the world, so he figured it was only fitting that they catered to his every need. However, there was one need they had fallen short on as he stared at the dark haired man before him.

Without a word to the man, Rodney turned around and grabbed his phone. Within moments he was connected to Dr. Weir, Atlantis' CEO.

"I asked for a busty blonde, damn it! How in the hell can some pencil pusher confuse a blonde with some kind of surfer boy?! They better be fired and then I want someone to get me my blonde!"

Before he had a chance to continue his tirade, the rent boy plucked the phone from Rodney's hand and put it to his own ear.

"Elizabeth? This is John." Rodney stared in disbelief, for once unable to say anything as this _John_ took over his call.

"Yeah, I see what you meant." There was a pause as John listened to whatever Dr. Weir had to say. "Don't worry about it. I think I can handle it."

Rodney flushed in annoyance and just a hint of arousal as John casually gave him a full body appraising look. When John ended call and handed the phone back toward Rodney, he snapped it out of the man's hand and was about to launch into him. But John was able to cut him short again.

"Look, Dr. McKay," John said, drawling out his name. "I know you said you wanted a blonde with voluptuous breasts, but apparently you have a reputation. When I got the call directly from Elizabeth and not some pencil pusher, she asked me to do my best. First, I tried Sam. She's my go-to girl and can handle her own, especially with the brainy types. She laughed in my face."

Rodney puffed out his chest, "How dare you try to humiliate me because your whores can't handle brilliant personalities!"

John just snorted. "And calling them whores is sure fire way to get that reputation they all told me about. Cadman was my next choice. It takes a hell of a lot to faze her. She threatened to do some bodily harm to me and I chickened out. So I figured I'd come see for myself what all the fuss was about."

"So you're not only a Madam, but you pimp your own ass out? How classy," Rodney said snidely.

"I didn't say anything about pimping my ass out, did I?" John questioned back as he moved into Rodney's space.

Rodney sputtered and pointed an accusing finger at John. "You don't want to try anything with me. I know powerful people."

"Don't worry," John said dryly. "I only do what the client wants. Nothing more, nothing less."

Rodney detected a hint of something in John's voice that told him that wasn't always the case. As a man of science, it required research to prove his hypothesis.

"How did you get into this?" Rodney asked with a hand gesture that hopefully implied his meaning.

"Not much else to do when the military gives you a dishonorable discharge for doing the right thing instead of following orders. No one would hire me and I had to feed myself somehow."

"So selling yourself for sex was the only solution?"

"The only one that would make me money and give me dirt on people if I needed in the future. Not to mention, it's not just sex. We do it all, security, escort, companionship, you name it. The majority of my employees are ex-military with situations similar to mine. Trust me when I say that you don't want to cross one of us or hurt one of us because we don't leave a man or woman behind."

Rodney believed every word John was saying and it also turned him on. The other aspect on his wish list for that buxom blonde had been that she could take control. At least John was ticking that box if the stirring in Rodney's cock was any indication.

John must have noticed, because he moved closer to Rodney before speaking near his ear, letting his hot breath push against Rodney's face.

"I saw your lists of wants, Rodney, and except for the female blonde part, I meet every last one of them."

John suddenly stepped back and Rodney felt himself sway as if his legs had just given out from underneath him. He hadn't been with a man since the days of his second PHD when the only human contact he had was his all male lab team. Maybe it was time to jump back in the saddle.

"One condition," Rodney said, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "I don't bottom."

John nodded and then turned and headed for the door. Rodney figured it would be a deal breaker. Instead, John reach outside and brought a bag inside that had been left in the hallway. Then he shut the door and threw the dead bolt into place.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he said with a husky voice that shot straight to Rodney's dick.

It didn't taken long for them to strip each other of their clothes and then Rodney had tentatively pressed his lips to John's. He knew from experience that most working girls didn't like to kiss their clients, but apparently John was okay with. Soon, John had his tongue pressed into Rodney's mouth, mapping its contours.

John was the first to break away and he ordered Rodney to get on his back on the bed. Rodney complied, his hard cock lying back against his stomach with pre-come already dripping from the head.

Rodney came back to his senses when he felt something wrap around his wrist. With a quick look, he saw John fastening a leather cuff around his wrist. Rodney's breathing increased as John pulled the cuff and his wrist to the head of the bed where it was attached with a clip from the ring on the cuff. Rodney stayed quiet as John repeated it with his other wrist. Once they were both in place, Rodney gave some experimental tugs and found his wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He also realized that he wouldn't be getting his hands on John's body either.

John just gazed at him for several moments before speaking. "Just say the word if it gets to be too much and I'll let you out. Okay?"

Rodney nodded, recalling the safe word he had placed on the sheet Dr. Weir had given him to fill out. Then John continued his maneuvers by added similar cuffs to Rodney's ankles and Rodney soon found himself spread-eagle on the bed and unable to do much more than wait for John's next move.

When it came, John moved so fast that Rodney didn't see his target until John's mouth was wrapped around his dick, provided a wet, hot suction. Rodney cried out in pleasure.

When Rodney was sure he was about to come in John's talented mouth, the other man pulled off with an obscene plop that left Rodney whimpering.

"I was almost there," he whined, trying to thrust his cock into the air but meeting no resistance.

"I know," John said as he moved forward and captured Rodney's mouth with his own. Rodney could taste himself on John's tongue and he sucked hard against it. When John pulled back, he smiled down at Rodney. "Didn't want you blowing your top before we got to the main show."

Then John popped open a tube of lube and Rodney froze for a moment. It would be easy for John to open him up and push right inside. Even if Rodney said that safe word, there was no guarantee that John would honor it. Rodney was literally screwed if John wanted him to be. The panic caused his erection to start to wane.

John moved off of Rodney and let his hand caress Rodney's cheek. "Don't panic. Remember, I do what the client wants. Figured since you didn't want your ass used, I was going to offer mine. Why waste a perfectly good erection and a welcoming ass?"

When Rodney realized that his current position meant that John was going to ride him, his flagging dick started to rise again.

"That's more like it," John said, letting his now slickened hand stroke Rodney's length a few times. Then the hand disappeared as John started to finger himself open.

Rodney moaned and John took the opportunity to move back over Rodney's body, straddling the man's chest. His cock was bobbing in front of Rodney's face just out of reach. When John noticed Rodney's staring eyes and the way his tongue kept darting out to wet his lips, John moved forward enough that the tip of his dick was resting against Rodney's moist lips.

"Want a taste?" he asked.

In response, Rodney stuck his tongue out and licked a stripe across the tip of John's cock. John moved closer and let Rodney take more of it into his mouth as John continued to prep himself. Once he was ready, he reluctantly pulled out of Rodney's mouth and moved back down to position himself over Rodney's cock.

"One last thing," he said. Then John grabbed the condom from the nightstand, popped it in his mouth and did some kind of tongue roll that had it in place within seconds. Without giving Rodney a chance to protest the removal of his mouth yet again, John sunk down on to Rodney's cock and both men groaned.

"Oh God," Rodney cried out as John started moving. It didn't take long for John to build up to a fast paced rhythm that had Rodney thrusting his body up as far as his stretched limbs would allow.

John's breathing had increased and he had taken his own dick in hand, jerking off with in time with his ride. All too soon, it was over with Rodney jerking up as he cried out his release. He absently felt the wetness of John's come spread across his chest as he sank down into the welcoming bed, his eyes closing.

When Rodney came to, his chest had been cleaned and the covers pulled over him. John was nowhere to be seen, but his card was sitting on the nightstand with a scribbled phone number and a message on the back.

_Call me if you want more. John._

Rodney closed his hand around the card. His current job had him here for six months and it would be a long six months if he only had his right hand. He'd give it a few days and then call. And maybe he could talk John into staying for video games afterwards. Rodney knew his bank accounts could handle it.


End file.
